


Small Expectations

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cop Blair, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's just enjoying the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> a story written for the prompt 'expectations' on LJ comm sentinel_thurs

The adrenaline rush was receding now, and Blair pulled his blanket a little more firmly around him. Jim was sitting quietly at ease beside him with a matching blanket draped over his shoulders.

The paramedics had abandoned them a few minutes ago, satisfied they’d taken no harm from an unexpected dousing at the water recycling plant, to inspect the equally damp – and unconscious – suspected eco-terrorist. Blair was less easily convinced, though. He glanced once again at Jim, looking for signs of discomfort, but there was no telltale frown, no restless twitching that might indicate a skin reaction and his breathing was calm and clear.

Over by the chain link fence, Simon was distracting the reporters. Four in the fricking morning and there were reporters? Blair shook his head disbelievingly and thought about commenting, but Jim was listening, judging by that air of concentration; so he refrained.

It was good to just sit here on the back step of the ambulance, knowing that the case was closed, the perp apprehended, and neither he nor Jim was injured. In fact, sometimes he thought that this might be the best part of his new job. Soon, they’d be heading back to Central to shower and change into clean clothes in the locker room before starting on a mass of paperwork. Or, if Simon was feeling generous, on their way home for a shower and sleep, before the inevitable paperwork. One could only hope.

He leaned into Jim’s side, intending a companionable shoulder bump but, lacking the energy to move away again, he just stayed there. A quick sideways glance caught the edge of a smile curving Jim’s lips. The hand not clutching his blanket hung down between them and Jim’s fingers bumped against the back of his hand. Without speaking, Blair turned his hand into Jim’s, their fingers twining, discreetly shielded by the blankets and their bodies.

He must have drifted a bit, because suddenly Simon was in front of them, trademark scowl lightening into something resembling approval. “Right. The paramedics have cleared you both. Go home. And be at the station by noon.” He turned away, hesitated, and turned back. “Well done, both of you. That freak had enough C4 to level this place.”

“Thanks, Simon.” Jim was standing, shrugging off his blanket.

Blair did likewise and shuddered as the chill of a spring morning invaded his wet clothes. He started off in the direction of the truck, only realising after several steps that he was alone. He looked back at Jim enquiringly.

“It’s that way.” Jim jerked his head in the opposite direction, and waited until Blair reached him. He dropped an arm across Blair’s shoulders, steering him gently towards the prospect of home, a hot shower, a large, comfortable bed, and a warm body to share it with.

 


End file.
